


A Simple Misunderstanding

by AverageDemonBoy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, also no real major character death just that connor is like dead so y'know, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageDemonBoy/pseuds/AverageDemonBoy
Summary: When Evan gets nervous and Zoe makes a well-informed assumption that is wrong.





	A Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first tree bros fanfic i've written. I wrote it really quick and don't plan on continuing it unless someone really wants me to.

Right after For Forever

Evan let out a long sigh he was pretty sure he got away with it. Connor hovered behind him. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Zoe grabbed his shoulder and spoke.

"You know Connor was gay right?"

Evan was startled, and he heard Connor behind him make a noise of surprise.

"It just that you said something about talking about girls you like and I don't know about you but Connor was gay."

Evan didn't know what to say, and Connor was not any help when he was yelling that he needed to just say something for fuck's sake.

"I- uh- didn't know he told you."

Connor let out a breath behind him.

"He probably didn't know either because he told me when he was really high on that day. He was ranting about someone named… Anyways you knew then?"

He heard Connor let out a quiet "Shit" behind him.

"Uh… yeah, totally I just didn't know if his family knew."

"Yeah, Mum and Dad don't know, probably best not to tell them."

"Y-yeah."

"Well, see you later, and I'm sure you guys were really cute together."

Evan walked away glad that interaction was over then he realized what she meant by that last statement. He turned back flustered to see that Connor was still staring at the door that had been closed on him. Connor turned and floated back over to him. They walked for a bit until Evan just couldn't hold back his words anymore.

 

"I-I-I'm sorry if you d-didn't want me to hear th-that. I mean Jared always made jokes, but I never thought you were actually…"

Evan trailed off and started to mumble by the end. Connor held up to his hand to tell Evan to stop. 

"It's fine. I just didn't know she knew."

"If it helps, I'm Bisexual."

Evan covered his mouth. He looked surprised at himself.

"S-Sorry I j-j-just…"

"Never said it aloud?"

"No."

They walked on after that. They just walked and thought to themselves. After a few minutes, Connor spoke.

"Y'know her thinking we were together may work out in our favour."

Evan turned his head so fast you would think he might have snapped it. He had blush spreading across his entire face up to his ears.

"W-w-w-what?"

"Huh, cute." Connor thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I live off comments and kudos


End file.
